So Wrong, It Feels So Right
by dbz7000
Summary: Officer James Diamond can't help but be attracted to and manipulated by the robber he is supposed to catch. And he certainly didn't mean to fall for him and risk his job.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a big day for Officer James Diamond.

He was fresh out of the academy, and now ready to go save lives.

His Chief, Officer Roque, stood in front of him and his fellow officers, about to announce their first official case.

James couldn't help but wonder what it was.

Robber? Serial killer? A little bit of both?

"Dogs! You come a long way, and now you're ready to make Los Angeles a safer place for people. Give yourself a round of applause for making it this far."

After the new officers applauded their work in the academy, Officer Roque continued "with all that aside, your first case will be to catch the robber known as L.H."

James had heard about that robber.

L.H. had started robbing priceless artifacts about two years ago.

"We suspect he will be going to steal several pieces from the art museum tonight. So that's why we will be there the whole night all around just in case."

"Each of you will be assigned an area to watch over. Good luck, and if we don't catch him, remember, anything left behind at all is one step closer to catching him in the future." Officer Roque said as one last reminder.

James went to assigned area for the night, which was near Italian paintings.

After about twenty minutes of walking around the area and finding nothing, he smelled something unusual.

After covering his mouth and nose to investigate the smell, he saw several of his fellow officers knocked out on the floor.

'Sleeping gas!' James said to himself.

After he ran to and opened the door farthest from the gas, he saw something unexpected in the room.

He saw L.H.

He knew it was him because he had begun putting several pieces of art in a sack. Some of them included the pieces of art James was watching over. This time, however, L.H. didn't have his mask he normally wears when committing his crimes.

"FREEZE! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" James yelled.

L.H. didn't resist at all. He turned around at faced James with a sinister smile.

James was speechless as he saw the face of the robber.

He was the most beautiful man had seen.

He had pale skin, dimples, brown eyes, and his hair, oh god don't get James started on that man's hair!

Part of him wanted to arrest him, and another part of him wanted to take him home and fuck him senseless for the rest of his life.

"What if I don't wanna get on the ground?" L.H. asked mockingly "Are you gonna arrest me? Punish me?"

'Fuck! He knows I'm attracted to him!" James thought.

James tried to respond but didn't get the chance.

L.H. quickly put on a gas mask and threw sleeping gas on the ground towards James who fell right away.

Afterwards, L.H. turned on the fire alarm which activated the sprinklers.

While the sprinklers went on, L.H. stood above James and admired the tan officer's body before dragging him away by his feet.

After making sure no one saw, L.H. threw the sleeping officer in the back of his car.

L.H. then drove home, and because it was the middle of the night, easily managed to drag him inside without anyone seeing.

It was too easy for L.H. to manipulate James.

About twenty minutes James woke up, feeling the comfort of a mattress, pillow and a blanket.

"Good you're awake." He heard a voice say.

There he was. L.H. He was wearing the same pants as before, but he had a tank top on also. James couldn't help but stare.

"Like what you see?" L.H. asked noting James checking out his muscles.

James snapped back to his senses and asked "Where am I?! What happened to my fellow off-"

"Relax, Officer Diamond. They're safe. And you're at my place."

"What am I doing here?"

"Well after you fell asleep on the job, someone had to get you out so you don't get in trouble." L.H. said while giving that sinister smile.

"I did not-"

"Did not what? Check me out when we saw each other earlier?"

James just stayed silent.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I saw it. You want me. And I want you. We both want it, and A LOT of it." L.H. said putting his face towards James.

"This is wrong." James said.

"Do you care that it's wrong? Or do you care that we both want each other?" L.H. asked.

After actually thinking about the question James answered.

"I care that we both want each other." He said as he let L.H. kiss him.

A/N: What do you think? Should I continue and go into the hot specifics?


	2. Chapter 2

James couldn't believe what was happening.

The robber who he was supposed to catch had knocked him out, took him to his place, and was now seducing him into having sex.

After one kiss was placed on his neck, James pulled away.

"No! This is wrong! Even if you weren't a criminal or really good looking, I don't even know you!"

"But I know you" L.H. said.

"How?"

L.H. simply got up and walked to his window and opened the curtains revealing the view James was familiar with.

"We're only two blocks away from my place" James said.

"Yup. We're practically neighbors…"

"Wait! How do you know where I live?! Are you stalking me?"

"Don't be silly, Officer. I'm a robber by night, but when it's day, I'm a regular person who likes to go out for walks and runs. That's how I know you live there. I first saw you come out of that house about two months ago."

"Two months ago?!" James repeated.

"Yes, the first time I remember seeing you was when you broke up with your girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend" James gritted through his teeth.

"Aww yes, your ex Angie. She didn't want you to be a cop, did she?" L.H. asked mischeviously.

"No. She wanted me to choose between what and who I love. I chose my future as a cop hoping I would meet someone who understands."

"And every morning since then, I would go walking to the coffee store, and see you on your run with that cute dog of yours, Fox."

"Don't you-"

"Relax, I'm a theif, not a killer. I love animals. Especially dogs. And if I wanted you dead, I would've did it while you were knocked out."

"Sorry. Angie never liked dogs." James said slowly while blushing.

"As I was saying, every time I would see you walking your dog, or go for a walk or run, I only wanted you more. It only grew as I saw you come home from the police academy."

"You wanted me before you even knew me?" James asked.

"As cliché as it sounds, yes. And I especially loved the days when you went running without a shirt. I have only been dreaming about I would do to a body like yours. And what you could do to mine." L.H. said as he removed his tank top.

L.H. then closed the curtain at the window and made his way back to James who seemed not as upset.

He leaned in to kiss the officer, only to have him pull away.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted me."

"I do. It's just you know all about me, but I don't know anything about you."

L.H. sat down on the bed, and began to talk to James as a person, not just a criminal.

"Well, for starters, my real name is Logan Mitchell. There's only an H in my middle and last names, but H is not one of my initials. I go by L.H. as a robber cause it's such an unusual name."

"What else?" James asked fascinated.

"Although it may be hard for you to believe, I actually do own this house, and pay my own bills with a job."

"What kind of job?"

"I work at the diner near the police station in the mornings."

"We work near each other."

"Yes. My favorite part of my day is seeing you outside. You're so hot."

"You are too." James said smiling.

"And I'm bisexual but lean more towards men. Like you." Logan said slowly leaning in.

James then gave in, forgetting his job and just let the robber kiss him.

After the kiss, they pulled away, and James was speechless.

"Wow."

"Angie never kissed you like that did she?"

"No."

"Really? She never did anything that we're about to do?"

"No. She said she wanted to wait till marriage…"

"So? Officer Diamond here is a virgin?!" Logan asked.

"God no! I did it before back in college with a girl I dated, but she was before Angie. I also had about two one night stands after we broke up."

"Did you want those girls as much as you want me?" Logan asked licking the officer's neck.

"No." James admitted.

James was powerless. He told this guy details about his life he never told the guys he worked with!

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you real good." Logan said as he slowly undid the buttons on James' shirt.

James gasped as he felt every inch of his shirt come off slowly. Before he knew it, his tank top was gone too.

"I want to-"

Logan then put a finger to James' lips.

"Look at that. I put one finger on your lips, and you're powerless. I wonder what reaction I'll get if I'll do this."

Logan then put his hand on James' chest and started moving it up and down the cop's torso, feeling his abdominal muscles.

James couldn't help but gasp at the feeling.

"I'm sorry, did you want something?"

"Your clothes. Take the rest off." James said pleadingly.

"Okay." At that moment, Logan stripped naked in front of James who was completely mesmerized by the robber's body.

James then saw that when Logan removed his pants, he wasn't wearing anything under.

"I went commando just for you" Logan said moving forward.

Logan's body wasn't as muscularly defined as his own, but damn, he was still hot. James looked at everything from his torso and finally looked at his cock.

It was about eight inches long, the same size as James.

"Now where was I?" Logan asked before continuing to kiss all over James torso and finally undoing his pants.

After pulling them off along with his boxer briefs, Logan was impressed.

"Wow, officer, your ex didn't want any of that?" Logan said looking at the officer's cock.

"No."

"Too bad, more for me." Logan said before looking up at James.

"Please just do it. I haven't wanted anyone as bad as you!"

"That's all I wanted to here."

Logan then took the entire eight inch length inside his mouth making James moan helplessly.

"Logan, I'm gonna-"

James then came inside Logan's mouth which he swallowed.

"Oh god. That felt so good." James said as he layed back on the bed.

"You know what will feel just as good?"

"What?"

"You sucking my cock" Logan said sitting on James' chest putting his cock in front of him.

James then returned the favor and it wasn't long before he tasted the robber's cum all over his tongue.

After Logan pulled his cock out of James' mouth, he told him "turn over."

James then turned on his stomach, exposing his backside and ass to Logan.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well I can imagine being just out of the police academy, you must be pretty stressed. So what more to help you relax with a massage?"

"Why do I feel that's there's something dirty coming up?" James asked.

"Because I'm not going to use lotion or massage oil."

"Then what are you gonna use?"

"You just had a taste of it."

After several seconds, James felt Logan's cum splatter on his back and be rubbed all over his back.

James loved every second of it, and moaned, and he completely didn't care what anyone would think if they saw.

After about ten minutes, Logan turned James over and licked his cocked again.

"I know you want me to Officer."

"Ride me, Logan please"

"Gladly."

Logan then lowered himself onto James' cock, to which both men moaned at the feeling.

James kept thrusting upward to which Logan just kept moaning louder.

"YEAH! HARDER OFFICER! PUNISH ME FOR MY CRIMES!"

"OH GOD! YOU'RE SO TIGHT! FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" James screamed as he spilled his cum inside Logan.

Logan got off too quick for James to notice that he had already had his officer's legs on his shoulders.

"It's my turn." Logan sneered.

Logan went in as fast as James had fucked him earlier.

Logan had thrusting so hard, that the bed had started to bang against the wall, and the blanket had fallen to the floor.

After Logan came inside the officers body, he collapsed onto James.

James just kissed the robber goodnight before they both fell asleep.

James didn't regret having sex with Logan.

But he did wonder how he was supposed to turn Logan in when he really wanted to have sex with him again.

'FUCK. MY. LIFE' James kept repeating in his head.

James then decided that when he woke up, he would go back to cop mode and arrest Logan, no matter how good the sex between them was.

Several hours later, it was morning, and James was gonna put his plan into action.

However, when James woke up, Logan wasn't there.

James wasn't even in Logan's bedroom, anymore.

He was in his own bedroom, with his dog happily panting at him.

"Hey, Fox" James said lifting his dog up.

As James got up, he found a note on his pillow.

'If you want a lot more of that, don't hesitate to call me,'

After reading that note, James knew he was in trouble. He wanted to keep his job, but he was too attracted to Logan to turn him in.

Just then, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Diamond, It's Sheriff Roque. Thank God you're alright. Where were you after we found everyone else knocked out?"

"I tried to catch L.H. but he got me with sleeping gas when I was close to him. I just woke up right now in my house." James lied. Well, it was partly a lie

"That's weird. Why would you be the only one knocked out that we didn't find?"

"I really don't know, Chief. But I'll find out."

"You need any backup tonight just in case he tries to come later at your place?"

"No. Thanks."

"Alright, I'll expect a report of what happened that night on my desk before tonight. Just rest for now, and be careful."

'FUCK MY LIFE' James thought again.


	3. Chapter 3

James couldn't believe he was manipulated again.

After he got off his bed, he noticed he was still naked.

However, his uniform was folded across his bedroom.

He got up, and saw that everything was there except for one thing.

His underwear.

Oh Fuck. His underwear was still at Logan's place.

If this was Logan's way of getting James to come back, he as definitely winning.

'The Fuck? Did Logan get a thrill off seeing me naked?'

Then again, James had no room to talk.

He fell for Logan's body, too.

After he got dressed in a tank top, a fresh pair of boxer briefs and sweat pants, he got Fox's leash, and put it on his dog.

"Come on Fox! Time for a walk!"

Fox then went up to his owner, and let his leash be attached as they went outside.

James then remembered the view from Logan's bedroom window and pretty much knew where his place was.

He found Logan's house after about a twenty minute walk.

He rang the doorbell and Logan answered.

"Hey, I've been expecting you." Logan answered as he opened the door wearing a fresh pair of pajamas.

"You have something of mine." James said flatly.

"I know. I like it. I like that it has the smell of you." Logan said as James entered with Fox.

"You're sick! Stealing my underwear so you can use it for god knows what!"

"Relax, Officer, it's on the couch right here. And I see you brought a guest." Logan said as he bent down to pet Fox.

"This is the last time you'll see me or Fox outside your comfort zone! You're a criminal and I won't let you get away again!"

"But I made breakfast for both of us cause I was expecting you. I made omelets." Logan responded.

Damn. James loved omelets. This guy knew his weakness.

"No! I don't care what you say or do! I should've never had sex with you and I will never fall for tricks aga-"

Logan then put his lips on James' silencing him.

"What were you saying? I wasn't listening" Logan said.

"Nothing." James said as he let Logan kiss him some more.

After a minute, Logan had already removed James' tank top, and his t-shirt was removed from his on body.

James was now sitting on the kitchen counter where the omelets Logan made were.

Logan made his way kissing down James' body before removing his sweat pants and boxer briefs, tossing them across the kitchen.

"Oh god, don't stop" James said.

Logan was now sucking James' cock like the previous night.

"I'm gonna cum!" James moaned.

Out of nowhere, Logan got one of the plates of food, pulled his mouth off James, and let him cum all over the food.

"Oh god, are you really gonna eat that?" James said when he saw his cum all over the food.

"You know I am. You want a taste of me on yours?" Logan asked.

James didn't respond verbally, but instead switched them so Logan was now naked on the counter and started to suck him.

In about five minutes, Logan had splattered his cum all over James' plate.

When Logan was done, they both ate, standing naked in the kitchen enjoying each other's cum on their food.

"Well, I've love for you to stay, but I'm afraid I have work" Logan said after putting the dishes in the sink.

"Okay." James said once again forgetting his job.

When James got dressed, he got Fox, and kissed Logan goodbye.

'FUCK! I FELL FOR HIS TRICKS AGAIN!'

James was so pissed at this point.

He wanted to arrest Logan for the crimes he committed, but at the same time, he didn't knowing there are worse criminals than robbers in the world.

When he got home, he realized that he never got the underwear that he left behind.

He then decided to go get dressed for work and hope for something to take his mind off Logan.

Once he got to the station, he completed the report in which he lied to Chief Roque saying that L.H. abducted him and took him home.

He didn't want to, but the more he thought about Logan, the less he wanted to focus on the case.

"Dogs! We have a new member joining us on our team. This is Officer Carlos Garcia." He said as he introduced a Latino officer, about 5 foot 6.

"Oh god, I'm dead." He heard a voice say.

He then turned to his friend, Kendall Knight and asked "what are you talking about?"

"Just look at him! That Garcia guy is so hot!" Kendall whispered.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen anyone who looks just as hot, James." Kendall whispered.

"I haven't." James lied.

"Knight!" Roque called out.

"Yes?"

"I want you to show Officer Garcia around the station."

"Yes, sir."

While Kendall was showing Carlos around, James spent the day comparing clues and evidence about L.H.

Or at least, he pretended to. He was really just going over previous written reports and looking at pictures of Logan with his mask on.

He had the perfect opportunity to tell Chief Roque, but he didn't.

Once again, Logan won.

About two hours after he allegedly started going over the paperwork and photos, Chief Roque told James "Diamond! Can you please find Knight and Garcia?"

"Yes, sir."

After going through all the rooms in the station, he didn't find Kendall or Carlos anywhere.

He went to go tell Chief Roque, but he as then cut off by his boss' voice.

"Diamond! Don't worry about Knight and Garcia. I forgot I sent them home an hour ago. My apologies. You can go home too, if you want. I'm about to leave."

"Yes sir."

"Remember to lock all the doors and windows, after." Roque said.

About one hour later, James was sitting at the desk for the whole time Chief Roque left. Thinking about a certain robber.

Just then, he let his fantasy get the best of him, as he undid his pants and started to pump himself.

Out of nowhere, he heard a noise in the back, and he quickly fixed his pants to go find out what the noise was.

"I was hoping you'd be here." He heard a familiar voice say.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you, so I took a night off from robbing tonight to visit you since everyone else is gone."

"You can't just break into here."

"I already did. And I have something."

"What?"

"Red wine. Straight from my house. Want some? I figured we could go there, or your place, or we could just try something new at do it here."

"We are not doing it again."

"You keep saying that, and yet, it always ends up with us being naked."

"Let's go to my place." James said after letting Logan's words sink in.

After they got there, James told Logan "For the record, I'm inviting you here for some drinks, nothing more. Understand?"

"I understand, officer." Logan said as he poured the wine into the glasses James handed him.

"So how as work?" Logan asked pretending to be fascinated with James' answer.

"I….uh" James couldn't think straight as he felt something take over him.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked pretending not to know what really happened. He poured some powder into James' glass while he wasn't looking.

It was only a matter of seconds before James fell for Logan's trap again.

The powder worked to Logan's advantage, increasing James' sexual hunger.

"COME OVER HERE NOW!" James yelled full of authority.

Logan stepped forward and James then pulled him into the bedroom, and pushed him on the bed.

James quickly undid the buttons on his shirt, and pants, and was naked before Logan's eyes.

"Take your clothes off!" James yelled.

Logan then quickly stripped down to nothing and as then lifted up by James, and wrapped his legs around his legs.

James then thrusted into Logan while Logan's back repeatedly hit the bedroom door.

"GOD YES! YES! HARDER OFFICER!" Logan yelled.

In a matter of minutes, Logan's cock shot cum all over James' chest, while James came deep inside Logan.

James then collected Logan's cum off his chest with a finger and put it to his mouth.

Just then, James lifted up Logan and put him down on the bed with his ass exposed.

James then thrusted again like never before completely taken over by the powder mixed in his wine.

After he came in Logan again, after about ten minutes, Logan as turned around, and heard James yell "suck me!" to which he responded.

Logan liked this part of James and started to rub his balls while sucking him.

"OH SHIT! HERE IT COMES!" James yelled as Logan swallowed his cum.

Over several more hours, Logan rode James cock, James gave Logan a blowjob, and ate his ass out.

After that they both collapsed on the bed, with James coming back to his senses.

"What was in that wine?" James asked after kissing Logan.

"Something to help you realize what you really want." Logan said as he kissed James chest.

"Bring it everytime we're alone." James said. "If that thing makes our sex a lot hotter, we'll have to do it in several other positions."

"Alright then. One hot sex increasing powder coming up everytime we're alone." Logan smiled at James before they both went to sleep.

A/N: Oh, James you can't stay away can you? And what about Kenlos? Where did they go? Find out next time.


	4. Chapter 4

James woke up the next morning not feeling Logan next to him.

Logan had woken up and left him alone again.

Logan had James where he wanted him.

James got up naked, not bothering to put any clothes on, and found that Logan had returned the underwear he kept on the living room couch.

After putting it in his laundry, and feeding Fox, James went straight for his shower.

As he rubbed soap all over himself, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to a certain robber.

Just thinking about him got James moaning loud as he pumped his cock and shot cum all over the shower door.

After James got dressed and got to work, he noticed that Kendall and Carlos were sitting at opposite sides of the same desk and talking happily.

He knew something happened between them by the looks on their faces.

After Carlos was called to go over paperwork on a case involving drunk driving, Kendall went over to James.

"So? What happened between you two last night?"

"It was so much fun! I never thought we would hit it off so soon!"

"What?" James asked.

"Yeah, in addition to being nice, he's so funny, and knows how to charge in bed"

"I did not need to know that, Kendall. But I'm happy that you found someone who….wait, are you even dating?"

"We're taking it slow. We have dinner tonight as his house."

"Oh Kendall, having sex with someone you just met. You dog, you"

"Look who's talking, Mr. flirt with every girl in high school."

"I can't help it of people like me" James smiled.

"So? Have you found someone? A new girl or guy since Angie?"

"No." James lied.

"Don't worry. You'll find someone."

"I know."

"So, are you going to the Gala tonight? It's to help the art museum restore some of the damage from our encounter with L.H."

"Where is it again?"

"At the Hotel about five blocks from here."

"Yeah, I'm going. I feel like I happened done enough to help catch him."

'If only I could stop fucking him, I would catch him' James thought.

"That's cool. I'm not going cause obviously I have a date, and personally" Kendall began to whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I like that someone finally took charge of me in bed. I may never top Carlos, and I love that feeling" Kendall smiled.

"Too much" James said.

***LATER***

James had arrived at the Gala in a freshly ironed tuxedo hoping to help the museum in any way he could.

He had began talking casually with some of the employees of the museum, making small talk from his favorite paintings, to how he's glad no innocent people were hurt when he encountered Logan.

After about chatting with three people for about fifteen minutes, James made his way to the food.

After he sat at an empty table, he was about to eat, but was caught off guard by a voice.

"Hi, mind if I sit here?"

It was Logan. In a white tuxedo that James wanted to rip off right away.

James had blanked out of his attraction to the robber, and said "no, you can't."

"Thanks." Logan said, as he sat anyay.

"What are you doing here?" James asked.

"You shouldn't be so mean. Last time I checked, the more I'm around you, the less I steal."

"You're in a room full of law enforcement, and you just show up here?!"

"It's not like any of them know, besides you. You haven't told anyone have you?"

"No, But I'm about to tell my chief right now!" James said about to get up.

"You might not want to tell him any time soon."

"What? Why?!"

"This is why." Logan said showing him a usb.

"What is that exactly?"

"When I took you to my house, I filmed us having sex. It has every little thing we did." Logan whispered in James' ear, licking it.

"Why would you do that?"

"So you can't tell anyone. And I like you a lot." Logan said flashing that smile that James fell for.

"Fuck this. I'm taking you to my house." James said.

"Just where I wanted to be" Logan said back.

After they got in the car, James drove them to his house, where they went at it right after going inside.

The hallway leading from the front door to James' bedroom was now filled with their shoes, socks, pants, belts, jackets, and the rest of their clothing.

After Logan had fallen back on the bed, James assaulted his body with kisses going down licking every inch of skin he found.

James then gave Logan's cock a lick before getting up off the bed.

"Wait here while I get something."

James then came back with something he'd been wanting to use in sex for a while.

His handcuffs.

He handcuffed Logan's hands to the bedpost and went straight to licking his hole.

Logan was a moaning mess begging for more.

James then wasted to plow his cock into Logan's hole and fuck him fast and hard.

Logan kept begging for more and when he screamed that he was close, James lowered his head onto Logan's cock and swallowed his cum while still fucking the robber.

After James pulled out, he uncuffed Logan and asked him "want to taste me?"

Logan just nodded, and James sat on his chest and let Logan suck his cock.

After Logan swallowed the cop's cum, he said to him "we're not done yet officer."

"I was hoping you would say that." James said smiling.

A/N 1: what other smutty things could they have in mind?

A/N 2: if you like it, review! Don't just favorite, and follow. REVIEW! I'd like at least 3-5 reviews for this chapter although more would be great. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Plus, I know you want to know what happens next ;)


End file.
